


Rooftop

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Omega Zuko, but he’s cute, but she has physics homework, i HATE physics, im sorry katara, katara is laughing at Sokka’s pain, so it’s ok for Zuko, so much work, sokka is social dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Katara learns how Sokka confessed.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Author_In_Silver_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_In_Silver_Ink/gifts).



> ANYBODY KNOW ROOFTOP BY CLARA MAE?
> 
> I LOVE THAT SONG
> 
> ALSO AUTHOR IN SILVER INK
> 
> I ALSO MISS YOUR COMMENTS
> 
> SO IM GIVING THIS TO YOU

“Sokka, I need the- oh, hey, Zuko- home computer,” Katara greets.

She had walked into Sokka’s room and seen Zuko laying on the bed.

He was laughing about something as Sokka laid next to him, face buried in his neck.

“Why?” Sokka asks.

“Physics,” Katara simply says and the other alpha points to his desk.

“So,” the female alpha says, prompting both Sokka and Zuko to look up.

“Who confessed?” Katara asks.

Sokka grins. “I did.”

Zuko gives him a look.

“You yelled, ‘Listen, you little shit with a nice ass, I have feelings for you and it’s about time you acknowledge them’ from the roof?” The omega says.

Katara pauses for a moment unable to comprehend what Zuko just says.

But the second it clicks, she’s doubled over laughing at how stupid her brother was.

“Hey, it worked,” Sokka defends.

Zuko snorts. “Barely.”

Katara finally finds the strength to leave the room.

She’s all the way to the basement when she groans.

She forgot the damn computer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
